


Honey Nut Feelios

by CrayonCutie



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonCutie/pseuds/CrayonCutie
Summary: Basically I really enjoy soulmate Au's plus who doesn't love a good (or bad) fluffy fanfiction about Clony.





	Honey Nut Feelios

Clay thrashed around in bed gripping his chest as a sudden burst of sadness ran threw him. 

"Hey hey settle down now whoever you are. Im here." he said quietly to himself as he stuck his hand over his heart. Another pang of sadness shot through Clay as he tried to hold back his tears. His hand gripping his shirt above his heart.

Soulmates have been a thing for hundreds of years. Clay remembers the first time he felt the feeling of his soulmate. It was in the middle of the night, that's mostly when his soulmate felt things he realizes. He remembers feeling a burst of fear and then anger. 

He told his best friend Tony about it the next morning only to be met by a shocked face and a really quick "I gotta go Clay. See ya later." before Tony had quickly walked off. That was weeks ago and Clay hadn't really spoken to Tony at all. He really tried to get his attention during school but it seemed pointless. 

"Hey Clay where's your boyfriend? " He hears Hannah jokingly say as he tries not to bang his head into his table. 

"Hannah he isn't my boyfriend. " 

"oh you could've fooled me Clay," she says giggling a little as she pats him on the back. "Did you guys have a fight or something?" 

"I just told him about how I felt my soulmate. Then he freaked out and left." Clay says sighing loudly as he lays his head on the table looking defeated. 

"Well you could always talk to him-" 

"I tried that." he says interuppting Hannah causing her to scowl at him.

"I was about to say you could also ambush him at his mustang after class. Then he can't escape you and it'll force you to two to talk." 

"Hannah you're a genius! I could kiss you right now honestly." Clay screams as he quickly packs his bag up.

"Yeah and Jessica would kill you for it." She says giggling again "Go get your man Clay." 

Clay sprinted down the halls of Liberty High as fast as he could. He didn't care about getting stopped by the teachers he just didn't want Tony to leave before they had the chance to talk. Which is how Clay ended up spending his last hour of classes seated on the hood of Tony's beautiful red mustang. He watches as Tony exits the school, readying his next attack. 

"Hey Tony. Long time no see." He says still perched on top of the mustang. 

"Yeah. We can talk later Clay. Could you please get off my car." 

"No. We are going to talk right now." Clay says crossing his arms slightly. Which seems to anger Tony. 

"Clay. Stop acting like a child and get off my car." 

"Ill get off when you agree to tell me why you've been avoiding me." 

Tony rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his hair.

"Clay. Get off the car. Now. Im not playing around."

Clay hopped off the car and grabbed Tony by the collar of his leather jacket.

"Talk to me Tony. Or ill just keep coming back and sitting on the hood of your car." 

Tony grabs Clays hands trying to remove them from his jacket. 

"I dont want to." He says looking up at Clay. His eyes brown eyes showing a mixture of emotions. 

By now some students had noticed the two in the parking lot. Clay quickly looked around and then back at Tony. 

"Lets go talk somewhere Tony." He says as he gets into the mustang. Tony follows in suit. 

 

No music plays as the drive to the hill where they had went rocking climbing one day after school. Its silent before Tony finally says.

"Clay."

"Tony."

"You know I was avoiding you for a good reason right? "

Clay scoffs as he feels his blood boil. 

"So you purposefully avoided me."

"Yes. And could you not be so angry. I can feel it too you know. It feels like Im burning from the inside." Tony says, his voice dying out slowly.

"You can feel it? Wait that means that-"

"I am your soulmate Clay."

"Tony. Why would you avoid me then you asshole!?" Clay shouts angirly.

"Because I was scared," Tony shouts back as he slowly calms himself. "That night when you felt my sadness was me finally coming out to my parents. As you can guess it didn't go well at first and when you told me about it the next day I thought it wasn't me so I just...avoided you. I didn't want to get hurt anymore Clay." 

"So what about last night? What made you that upset. "

"You. I thought of you being someone else's soulmate after I felt this ball of happiness inside me I thought of you." 

"Oh that must've been when Hannah sent me this one photo of you." Clay says thinking back to last night when Hannah sent him a photo of Tony peacefully sleeping curled up on a couch. 

"You are one weird dude Jensen." Tony smiles at Clay softly as Clay grabs his hand and intertwining it with his own.

"Yeah but Im your weird dude."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing in a while and I really hope it doesn't suck and that hopefully I end up posting more stories. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave suggestions and kudos to help my soul live!


End file.
